Jumble the Characters, and You Get Chaos!
by Gazing on the Arabesque
Summary: It's Luminous Arc 2! ... but the characters have been jumbled. Now Rasche is Roland, Roland is Rasche, Matthias is Steven, Dia is Althea, Karen is Rina, Pop is Fatima, and other fun stuff like that! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue: Carnava

**This is just a random, stupid idea I had that JUST WOULDN'T GO AWAY!! Basically, it's Luminous Arc 2, except the characters are jumbled. So… enjoy!**

XX

Richter, captain of the Talon Squad, strolled around the palace grounds, a smirk painted across his face. "The preparations for the fireworks seem to be going well," he mused to himself. He then addressed the rest of his squad. "Report in, men. Is everything in order?" A random knight ran up to him.

"Yes, Sir Richter!" he replied. "They'll be ready in no time!"

"It's important that the fireworks are ready to announce the start of the Star Flower Festival! There is no room for error! We will light a spectacle that will move even the Verdure Witch!" _Whom I've been wanting to fight for quite some time now…_ he thought. The knight saluted.

"Yessir! But, Sir Richter… Do you think all this is really appropriate?"

"Of course," Richter smoothly replied. "The Verdure Witch will drop everything and come because she will be dazzled by the fireworks. Then I will finally get my chance to fight her! It will be a fight worth looking forward to…"

"Sir Richter, I have heard the Verdure Witch is far more powerful than the White Flame Witch, the Shadow Frost Witch, and the Breeze Witch _combined_. Are you really sure about fighting her?"

"Of course! I've never wanted anything more in my life!" The knight took a step back, slightly creeped out.

"Um… yeah… right…"

At the Audience Room…

"At your service, Queen Elicia," Richter said, kneeling down on one knee. A beautiful woman with long pink hair and bright blue eyes stood in front of him. "Richter, leader of the Talon Squad, is present as requested!"

"I have waited for you, my child," Elicia replied.

"Uptight as ever, I see," Grimm said, smirking.

"Quite an insult," Richter shot back, "coming from the head of our information bureau! I've delayed festival obligations to hear your report! So… what has the Verdure Witch been up to recently?"

"Where is that other foolish child, Gaston?" Elicia wondered out loud.

"Gaston is on duty," Richter replied, "being an iron wall and protecting the castle from those vile Golems."

"He's the same as ever too," Grimm pointed out.

"I understand," Elicia said. "Grimm, please take the floor, my child."

"Yes Your Majesty! Now, if I may begin… Points 05 and 19 have observed Kopins in the Witch's service. A few people were injured. Also, we have seen Golems from observation post 07. Golem sightings and their attacks are rising dramatically. Details of the attacks and damage estimates are in the files. This concludes my report."

"That Verdure Witch thinks she can do as she pleases…" Richter said to himself.

"What are our countermeasures? Richter?"

"An all-out battle, of course! Talon Squad has been strengthened. We are destroying the Golems as we find them near the city. The Tusk Squad, led by Gaston, is defending the city from Golem attacks as we speak." Grimm pondered this for a few minutes.

"Yet, our reports say that it is only getting worse!" he groaned. "We need more. Surely it would be better to form a squad to exterminate them."

"We must not seek battle, my children," Elicia added. "Our children are only to be used for defense, and only as necessary. I have every confidence in my children, Richter and Gaston. However, please take care to minimize the Golem threat."

"Leave everything to me," Richter said arrogantly. Suddenly, a fat old man wearing glasses ran up to them.

"Forgive my tardiness," he said nervously. "I am Moose, from Engineering." Accompanying him was a taller man with odd purple hair.

"My lovely queen…" he greeted. "Ace, leader of the Rosetta Rosso, is now in your presence."

"You're late, Moose," Grimm grumbled.

"It doesn't matter," Moose brushed Grimm's obvious comment aside. "I have great, wonderful, joyous news!"

"What is it, my child?" Elicia asked.

"Presenting the genius of Mooster Fix-It and Ace Mirage! Go ahead, Ace."

"Yes, Sir," Ace replied. "The beta version of the Destructobot, which we have been working on so long to create, has finally been completed!"

"The Destructobot…!" Elicia gasped. "It's finished?!" Ace laughed nervously.

"Not quite, Your Majesty. We've only assembled the machinery. We are still unsure whether or not it will work as designed. We can't say for sure until we test it on a live human."

"So you haven't even begun the testing stage…?" Grimm asked. "…Still so far off…"

"How dare you criticize my genius?!" Moose demanded.

"Settle down, old man," Ace said to Moose, before continuing to address Elicia. "Once we have a human subject, we can begin immediately!"

"Do you have any… volunteers… lined up?" Grimm asked. Ace smirked.

"Yes. I would like to conduct the first tests on myself."

"You want to experiment on yourself?!"

"I live to serve My Lady! I understand the workings of the Destructobot better than anyone. If anyone, it should be me."

"Is this all right with you, Moose?" Moose laughed.

"Of course!" Moose agreed.

"If something goes wrong, who will be able to fix your project?" Grimm asked curiously. "You're far too valuable to endanger yourself like this."

"I'm positive our experiment will succeed," Ace replied. "I don't like to brag, but I'm sure it'll work. That's why I want to experiment on myself."

"Being a knight is all about the danger and excitement," Richter told him. "Good job, Ace."

"But…" Grim protested.

"Moose, will your skills keep Ace safe?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, Your Highness," Grimm addressed Elicia. "Perhaps we should let Ace take command of the entire Destructobot project."

"Will you be able to complete the Destructobot, my child?" Elicia asked Ace.

"I'm willing to stake my life on it, My Lady," Ace replied haughtily.

"Life is the most precious of all things…" Elicia mused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, My Lady. I work for you, and for all Carnava's citizens."

"Yes, my child. In that case, I, too, must be prepared… Ace, for the sake of peace across the nation of Carnava, please finish the Destructobot as soon as you can!"

"Yes, My Lady!" A random knight ran up to them.

"Pardon me!" he yelled. "I have a report! A messenger from the Rev Magic Academy is at the castle gates! She says she has a document from the White Flame Witch, Miss Althea!"

"Well get that document and send the girl home," Grimm ordered. "The sooner, the better."

"Yes, sir!" the knight replied.

"Wait, my children," Elicia said. "Bring the child here."

"But Your Majesty," Richter protested. "The Verdure Witch may turn her attention to us if she thinks we're collaborating with the White Flame Witch!"

"The Witches are capable of sending us messages with their magic," Elicia replied, "but they have sent us a physical message, delivered in person."

"Any clue as to what it means?"

"They're worried about having this message intercepted," Grimm replied. "This document must be something very important, then."

"OHHHHHH!" Moose gasped. "I see!"

"Are you sure this isn't a trap?" Richter asked Elicia.

"No worries," Ace replied. "We can all protect the Queen. I, for one, am interested in seeing what the Witches have to say."

"All right," Richter sighed.

"Bring the child here," Elicia ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the random knight said, before running off. Elicia's expression was suddenly grim.

"The world changes, and it cannot be stopped…" she mused.

Meanwhile….

A tall man with silver hair and blue eyes lunged out and hit a younger boy with black hair and matching blue eyes. "You fool!" he accused. "That strike could have killed you! Remember to always stay on your guard! Don't turn your back at any time!" He hit him again.

"Arrghh!" the boy mumbled. "You… bastard!" An older boy with red hair and green eyes gave a hoot of laughter, only to be hit the same way.

"Gahh…" he groaned. "Don't kick me there! That's not fair!"

"Don't forget to keep your guard up at all times," said the tall man. "Anyway, we're patrolling the Star Flower Festival for the next three days. The bright lights may attract the Golems, so be on guard."

"Come on, Master Matthias!" a girl with long red hair in pigtails exclaimed. "That's not fair! This festival comes in what? Every three years? Why can't we just enjoy the festival?!"

"I don't think the Verdure Witch will sit around for something like the Star Flower Festival, Karen," Matthias replied, sighing heavily. "If only things were peaceful…"

"She's fighting the rest of the Witches!" the redhead accused. "That's why it isn't peaceful, you old geezer!"

"There is no point in complaining, Rasche," Matthias said. "Right now, we do what we must do."

"Careful Rasche," the black-haired boy warned. "You'll get another beating from Dad. Can we practice some more, Dad?" Matthias sighed.

"Very well. From the beginning. Roland, Rasche, in your places!" For a few brief moments, Rasche and Roland sparred. After a while, Matthias interfered. "Today's training is over. You are dismissed."

"What a rough workout," Rasche panted. "Dad's way too enthusiastic."

"He's only worried about you, Rasche," Roland replied. Rasche rolled his eyes.

"Come on! He's probably more worried about you!"

"Hey!" Karen yelled. "Stop it! Aren't there any men here?! Grow up!" Rasche and Roland blinked at her. "Anyway, now that training's over, let's go to the pre-festival! There's even going to be fireworks!"

"I don't really like crowds…" Roland mumbled.

"Come on! Let's enjoy this while we can!" Rasche sighed.

"Fine. We should all go. The Queen's going to be there, right?"

"All the boys are in love the Queen," Karen mused. "That's not fair. I wish I were as pretty as her." Roland laughed.

"You look nothing like her!"

"Sh-shut up! I just look up to her!"

"Can we go already?" Rasche asked, somewhat annoyed now.

"Great!" Karen agreed. "Let's go get Ace! I think he's still at the lab with Moose."

"I don't think he likes fireworks," Roland pointed out.

"No, but he likes Karen," Rasche added. Karen glared at both of them.

"What was that?" Karen asked, a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Nothing, geez. Just out of curiosity, what's he researching?"

"He won't tell me!"

"Can we just get him?" Roland asked, exasperated.

"I would, but I'm too busy waiting for you two slugs," Karen told him, glaring at him.

XX

**Well that was… odd… basically, it's just Luminous Arc 2, but all the characters are jumbled. Like… Pop is like Fatima, and Althea is like Dia, and Roland's like Rasche and Rasche's like Roland, and Karen's like Rina and… other fun stuff like that. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Sky Full of Star Flowers

Chapter 1: A Sky Full of Star Flowers

XX

Roland stopped dead in his tracks. "I think we're too late," he pointed out. "The fireworks have already started."

"You idiot!" Karen insulted Roland. "That's just a test before the real show begins! It starts in ten minutes. I'm going _and I'm not waiting for you_!"

"Just out of curiosity," Rasche said. "Why do you even like fireworks? Didn't your childhood friend lose her parents and her home in a fire or something?"

"Well that's her, not me," Karen replied. "Besides, fireworks don't count as fire. They're like rainbows at night!" Her expression was suddenly grim. "The fire that killed my friend's parents didn't have any color… it was just black."

"Is that even possible?" Roland asked.

"Yeah, of course it is! I saw it with my own two eyes! Now will you two morons stop questioning me about this so we can get Ace?!" Rasche sighed.

"Fine." Karen took off running. "She's really into this, isn't she?"

"Well, it's her first Star Flower Festival." They were interrupted by a shout.

"Hurry up, you slowpokes!" Karen yelled.

"All right already!" Rasche yelled back. Karen stood outside his lab.

"Ugh, where is he?!" She ran forward, out of Roland and Rasche's sight. As soon as she disappeared, they heard a scream.

"What do you think you're doing?!" a girl asked. "Let me go_ now_!"

"What's going on over there?!" Rasche yelled angrily. Suddenly, he was knocked down by a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl slowly stood up.

"Ugh…" she groaned. "Crap." Rasche followed suit.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"What?!" Roland gasped. "Where did she come from?!"

"What happened?" Karen asked.

"Ow…" the blonde girl groaned. "That's going to leave a mark…" She suddenly noticed Rasche's presence. "You call yourself a man?! You're supposed to catch me!"

"What kind of girl goes around knocking guys down and yelling at them for not catching her?!" Rasche angrily shot back. "You just came flying out of nowhere!"

"It's because of weaklings like you that the Golems are winning!" Rasche glared at her.

"Wanna run that by me again?!"

"Hey, settle down you two!" Roland tried to break up the fight. He directed his attention towards the blonde girl. "So what happened?" The girl pointed behind her.

"That jerk over there threw me!"

"Who are you talking about?" Karen asked. There was suddenly a loud screech as a Kopin made its way over to the group.

"What?!" Roland gasped. "A Kopin?! What's it doing here?!"

"Excuse me, kind sirs," a young boy's voice said in a British accent. "I really must speak with that Witch-in-training."

"Kyaa!" Karen screamed. "It's a talking Kopin!"

"Oh, my apologies for this little misunderstanding," said the boy's voice again. The source of the voice finally revealed itself: a young boy with bright red hair and blue eyes, wearing a chef's hat and carrying a large whisk. "The Kopin did not speak, ma'am. That was me."

"What?!" the Witch-in-training screeched. "This _kid_ put me through all this trouble?!"

"Please forgive me," he said hastily. "My name is Phillip, but you can call me Pip. I'm training to be a Wizard! I'm here on orders from my sister, Potpourri, the Verdure Witch. According to Pop, that Witch-in-training wishes to deliver something to the Queen. May I please see it?"

"Not a chance!" the Witch objected. "I can't let Miss Althea down now! There's no way I'll ever hand this over to you!"

"I'm sorry," Pip apologized. "But I really must have this letter. I guess I just have to steal it then. Have at you!" The Kopin floated towards them and screeched.

"It's coming this way!" Roland yelled.

"Everyone!" Karen yelled. "In the lab! Now! There's no way that Kopin will even make it inside!"

"Right!" Roland agreed as he and Karen took off running toward the lab.

"You're not just going to stand here, are you?" Rasche asked the Witch. "Come on!"

"All right!" she replied as she and Rasche made their way over to the lab.

Inside the lab…

Karen sighed in relief. "We should be safe now." Roland looked around.

"Wow…" he mused. "I always wondered what Ace's lab looked like." Karen kicked through piles and piles of scrap metal.

"What's with all this junk?"

"Hmm…" the witch mused. "This is strange. I can't feel any magic."

"What are they trying to do in here anyway?" Rasche asked. Karen gasped at this large robot sitting on the table. It was yellow and red with flashing eyes and a wide smile.

"What is that thing?" Karen asked, poking it.

"Wow…" Rasche mumbled. "It looks… odd…" The Witch sighed.

"My life officially sucks right now," she grumbled. "What was Miss Althea thinking?! She said this was an easy job!"

"What was that?" Roland asked, as if he hadn't heard a word. "Never mind. What's your name?"

"The name's Dia," she replied. "I'm a Witch-in-training at Rev Magic Academy."

"The Magic Academy…" Roland mused. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Pip ran into the room, followed by two Kopins.

"Oh!" he gasped. "There you are!"

"How did they make it inside?!" Roland asked.

"What can we do?" Rasche asked. "There's nowhere to run!"

"With all due respect," Pip broke in, "if you had just surrendered the letter earlier, this would have been easier."

"Don't you _dare_ underestimate me just because I'm an apprentice!" Dia threatened.

"But those are just words, Miss Dia," Pip replied. A Kopin floated forward and growled cutely. Karen's eye twitched at it.

"Really?" was all she managed to say. "That's all you've got?" But the Kopin tilted its head forward, and there was a large explosion. Karen screeched as the ground rumbled.

"What are we going to do?!" Roland yelled. "The building's going to collapse!"

"Will you hand over the letter now?" Pip asked. He pointed his whisk at the group. "Have at you!" But before he could do anything, a voice interrupted them.

"Hold it right there!" it ordered.

"Wh-who said that?" Pip stuttered.

"It is I, Ace, leader of the Rosetta Rosso." Ace stepped out into the open. "You'll pay for what you've done to my lab!"

"Ace!" Rasche gasped.

"About time…" Karen grumbled.

"Any injuries, Karen?" Ace asked.

"I-I'm fine!" she snapped back. "Why do you have to worry so much?!" Ace turned his attention back to Pip.

"I see you and the Kopins work for the Verdure Witch," he continued.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Pip asked.

"What are you doing here?!" Ace asked angrily. "This is the Queen's territory!"

"With all due respect, I'm not here for you humans. My sister sent me here for the Witch-in-training."

"Was trashing my lab part of your sister's orders?!"

"I-it was collateral damage!"

"'Collateral damage,' huh? Don't even think about dragging us into your catfights!"

"B-but if you fight with them, you'll be joining forces with the White Flame Witch!"

"So?"

"Will you please hand her over now?"

"Absolutely not!"

"I guess I have to fight you then. But be warned: Kopins are cute, but they're extremely dangerous."

"We'll see about that. It's your own fault for choosing to battle here. Thanks to my genius, we can stop the Witches' fight."

"What's this about stopping the fight?" Dia asked.

"Rasche!" Ace ordered. "Hand me that large piece of machinery on the table!" Rasche picked up the red and yellow… thing… and handed it to Ace.

"Machinery?" he asked. "This weird thing?

"As weird as it looks, it's my secret weapon. The Destructobot!"

"Wow… you really blew it this time, Ace."

"Sh-shut up!" The Destructobot rumbled, skated over to Rasche, and rubbed against his leg.

"What's it doing?" It started running its drill-like arm up and down his leg. "Ace, it's your invention, MAKE IT STOP!"

"What?" Ace gasped. "Why's it reacting to Rasche?"

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!" It rumbled again and all was silent.

"What happened?" Karen asked. Rasche jumped up on the table, and the Destructobot smiled up at him.

"What's it doing?!" he yelled. "It won't leave me alone!"

"He's bonded with the Destructobot?!" Ace mused.

"Ace, this isn't funny!" Rasche yelled. "What the hell is going on?!"

"How should I know? The Destructobot's never been tested!" He glared at Rasche. "You're trying to upset my plans and steal my work, aren't you?!"

"Why the hell would I do that?!"

"Well…" Pip mused. "Whatever it is… I think the Destructobot is officially a failure! Do I still fight you now?"

"How dare you?!" Ace yelled as he effortlessly picked Pip up by his shirt. "The Destructobot's not a failure!" He quickly scanned the room for Rasche. He didn't have to look very long; he was practically running laps around the lab, the Destructobot hot on his trail. "Rasche! You have to fight!"

"What?!" he yelled. "Why me?! This thing won't leave me alone!"

"The Destructobot's bonded with you! You can use it to fight now!"

"How?"

"Defeating the Kopins should be a cinch now. Just take that controller on the table and use it to control the Destructobot." He pointed to a grey box with a large joystick and a white button on it.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"You don't have a choice! We have to defeat them!"

"Geez…"

"Count me in too," Dia volunteered. Rasche moved the joystick up, and the Destructobot skated a few feet forward, to one of the Kopins. Rasche pressed the white button, and the Destructobot ran its drill through the Kopin. The battle was over when all the Kopins and Pip were defeated

"H-how dare you…" Pip stuttered. "How could you hurt the Kopins like this?" He stared at the floor. "I guess this means the humans and Althea are plotting together to fight us… I have to tell Sister about this right away!" And he took off sprinting.

"What's up with that kid?" Roland asked before shrugging. "Oh well. At least we defeated him and his Kopins."

"Wow Rasche…" Karen mumbled. "What happened to you?"

"Despite the minor setbacks," Ace stated. "My experiment was a success."

"What?!" Rasche groaned. "You mean I was your lab rat?!"

"Don't get cocky," Ace replied. "This wasn't by design! I had absolutely no intention of letting you, of all people, test it. But why…? Never mind. Give it back! It's mine!"

"It's your thing, right? Then make it stop following me." Ace sighed exasperatedly.

"Little Destructobot, come to your master." It didn't even respond to Ace's command; it was too absorbed in Rasche. "Ugh… it's completely bonded with you. Why did my Destructobot…?"

"Care to explain what it is exactly, Ace?" Moose suddenly burst into the room.

"What happened here?!" he yelled, frantically running around. "It looks like a train wreck! What was wrong with the Destructobot?"

"Calm down, old man," Ace said, patting him on the head. "The experiment was a success. We just fought a Kopin in here."

"A Kopin?"

"Apparently, the Verdure Witch is after this Witch here."

"I'm here to deliver a message from the White Flame Witch, Miss Althea," Dia told Moose.

"Oh, so _you're_ the messenger Queen Elicia was waiting for!"

"Don't blame me for the Kopins though. I had nothing to do with them."

"I guess we should see the Queen to sort this out. Let's all go to the castle!"

"Can we take Rasche too?" Ace asked. "Look behind him." Moose gasped.

"What happened?! That's the Destructobot! Ace, I thought you were…"

"We must report what has happened to My Lady at once!"

"Well this is odd… I guess Rasche can come too…"

"Queen Elicia?!" Rasche gasped. "No way!"

"Consider it an honor," Moose replied.

"Hey!" Roland butted in. "We're coming too! Right Karen?"

"You have to ask?" she asked. Moose sighed.

"Fine. All of you can come." Ace motioned for the group to follow him.

"Off we go then!" he said before grabbing Dia's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled. "Let me go!"

"It's your fault we're in this mess," Ace replied smoothly.

"Hey!" Rasche yelled. "That's not fair! She just came to deliver a letter! The kid with the Kopins wasn't part of the package!"

"I still don't like this…"

"Stop it, Ace," Karen ordered. From outside…

"Are you coming or not?!" Moose yelled.


End file.
